Doctor Who- the Reboot
by mr. 96
Summary: A whole new world, unique and different from the Doctor Who universe that you know. New timeline, new rules, and new events. Join the Doctor, Sarah Jane Smith, Rose Tyler, and Jamie McCrimmon as they repel an invasion by the Cybermen


**Mr. 96: I'm a bad, bad writer…I have so many stories to finish and complete, but this idea just seemed so much better than any of them. I mean, all other science fiction series are getting a reboot, tell me why Doctor Who should not receive one as well? That was my thought for this series. The first chapter is ridiculously long, but I love it none the less. By the way, BBC owns Doctor Who.**

Sarah Jane Smith got up from her desk, ready to leave. True, her work as a reporter was kind of interesting, but she wished something more exciting would happen, like a humongous natural disaster or a celebrity coming to her hometown.

Now, time has a way of making one's wishes come true in such a way as to make a person re-think their wish, either because they aren't satisfied with it after it is put into effect, or because of the truth: Everything comes with a price, and with a wish comes a small detail that makes the whole thing completely different when you look at it.  
So it was with Sarah Jane Smith, that her wish was to be granted…..but not as she was hoping it would. Just as she was getting into her car, a humongous spaceship passed over her head. It was long, square, and dark gray, with several blue lights coming out of it all over the ship.

"ATTENTION, CITIZENS OF EARTH," a voice called from the spaceship. "WE ARE THE CYBERMEN. WE COME TO YOUR WORLD IN ORDER TO CONVERT ALL OF YOUR LIFE INTO MACHINES SUCH AS OURSELVES. RESISTANCE WILL BE TERMINATED."

Sarah looked up at the ship. As she did, hundreds of metal men descended slowly from it, armed with rifles.

One of the metal men looked at her. "STOP WHERE YOU ARE," it commanded. "YOU WILL BE THE FIRST TO BE CONVERTED INTO A CYBERMAN."

Sarah screamed and ran. The Cyberman fired a bolt from his rifle, destroying her car. "STOP! YOU ARE ONLY DELAYING THE INEVITABLE CONVERSION OF YOUR PEOPLE!" it said.

Sarah kept on running, taking advantage of the fact that all of these metal men couldn't seem to run very fast. She eventually found a motorcycle,

"Hey, what are ye doing to my bike?" a Scottish voice shouted out to her. She turned around, and saw a young man with medium-length hair and a leather jacket over a green shirt with a red skull on the front.

"I'm sorry, but….." Sarah started, and then two unarmed Cybermen appeared. "TARGET HAS BEEN SIGHTED."

"Those guys are chasing you?" the man asked.

"Yes," Sarah nodded. "I don't know why."

"That's all I need!" the man smiled. "Get on the back! I'll take ye to my girlfriend's place! Sure as my name's Jamie McCrimmon, I'll make sure ya get there in one piece!"

Sarah hesitantly got onto her bike. Jamie gave her a smile, put on a helmet, and handed her one. "I usually have a sidecar," he said, "But I left that at the repair shop. So off we go!"

The two took off. "What makes you so sure I'll be safe at your girlfriend's house?" Sarah asked.

"'Cause it's just so far out of the way that those things won't go after us!" Jamie called. "I saw the news reports on TV. They're only targeting big cities for some reason!"

Meanwhile, back in Cardiff, the Cybermen had already seized and converted every living specimen that was in the city during their invasion. "WHERE IS THE HUMAN WOMAN FIRST SEEN AT THE BEGINNING OF OUR INVASION?" one Cyberman asked another.

"SHE HAS BEEN SEEN WITH A YOUNG MAN." the other said, "I DID NOT MAKE ANYTHING OF IT AT THE TIME. HOWEVER..."

"INEXCUSABLE!" the first Cyberman shouted, "SHE IS THE FIRST TO RESIST CYBER-CONVERSION! SHE MUST BE FOUND AND DESTROYED AT ALL COSTS!"

_Sarah and Jamie._

They arrived at the house. Jamie got off the bike and walked to the door. "Rose, you in there?" he asked, knocking. "I got someone who needs help in a bad way!"

A blond girl opened the door. "Come on, get her in," she said, "What happened to you anyway?"

"Cybermen," Sarah said, walking over to Rose. "At least that's what they call themselves. They're invading the planet….we have to warn….!"

"Calm down," Rose said, "First we need to get you off your feet. Jamie, move her over the sofa."

"Right. This way," Jamie said, pulling Sarah over.

"Wait!" Sarah said, "Why are you helping me?"

"Do I need a reason?" Jamie asked. "Besides, when the Cyber-things come, we'll all need each other."

As he finished saying that, a blue laser bolt crashed through the window, and so did a small metal object.

The metal object attacked Jamie. "Aaagh! Get it off me!" he shouted, pulling at it. Rose and Sarah went over to him and tried to pull it off. They eventually got it off, and they had a chance to look at it. It looked like a metal woodlouse, with crystalline eyes. "What is this?" Sarah wondered out loud.

"I don't know, it looks like some kind of bug!" Rose said. "Maybe we could take it apart, it looks mechanical…."

"ALL ATTEMPTS TO RESIST CONVERSION WILL BE MET WITH UTMOST DESTRUCTION," the Cybermen said, punching holes in the wall.

"Run! We have to get outside!" Rose said, "We can lose them in the forest!"

Just at that moment, a whirring noise was made outside, which quickly developed into a whooshing noise. _"Preparing for emergency teleportation!" _a voice blared from everywhere around Sarah, Rose, and Jamie. _"All humans, move together in a small bunch! All technorganics…STAY PUT!"_

Rose, Sarah, and Jamie backed up, coming together. Suddenly, a large beam surrounded them, and they were suddenly in a small town. There was a small abandoned warehouse right next to them, which Sarah recognized as the BBC's old studio that was abandoned in 1963.

"We're in London," Sarah said, "I know that place. My mum showed me pictures of it once."

"I always have a liking for the British Broadcasting Company's work!" an old man said, coming out. "Forests, however, are terrible for me. The smell of all of those trees makes my sinuses act up." He looked at the three assembled before him. "Aha! Sarah Jane Smith, the first human to escape cyber-conversion! The pleasure's mine!"

Sarah looked at the old man. He was tall, thin, and wearing a tan wool coat, as well as an old fedora. "Who are you?" she asked.

Suddenly, strange creatures teleported in. They looked like gorillas, with black fur all over them and golden Cyberman masks.

"Cybershades!" the old man cried out. "They've locked on to your scent and teleported to you!"

He took out a silver pistol with a tube-like barrel. "Get down! This glitter gun packs a big charge!"

Jamie pushed Sarah and Rose down. The old man fired his gun at the Cybershades. "It's no good!" he shouted. "Right now they've already called Cybermen over here!"

As if to punctuate what the old man said, twelve Cybermen were lowered by the same ship that Sarah saw before. "RESISTANCE WILL NOT BE TOLERATED," one of the Cybermen said.

"Come on!" the man shouted, "Get into this warehouse!" He shot his strange gun at the Cybermen a second time, and Sarah had a chance to see what it did this time-it shot a stream of golden dust that seemed to make the Cybermen freeze up.

Everyone went into the abandoned building. "They won't come in here, I've already installed a lot of perimeter defenses that the Cybermen won't even go near."

Rose sighed. "Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm Doctor Whoerivian Lontuslein, Gallifreyan Time Lord and police doctor, formally of the Celestial Intervention Agency, which, by the way, is the organization responsible for inspiring the name of the Central Intelligence Agency operating in America, largely due to my revealing myself to almost every security agency that deals with supernatural and extraterrestrial…."

"That's…..very nice and all, but…..can I just call ye Doctor Who for short? That name is kind of a mouthful," Jamie said.

"I'd prefer it if you called me 'the Doctor', actually, thank you for noticing," the alien said. "The name 'Doctor Who' just sounds ridiculous. I mean, seriously…..who's going to take you seriously with a name like that?"

Sarah shrugged. "Is there any way to stop these…..Cybermen or whatever they're called?"

"Aha! I'm glad you get to the point!" the Doctor smiled, clapping his hands together. "Yes, there is a way to render the Cybermen completely helpless. Problem is…..it involves a metal that isn't exactly in abundance on this planet….."

"Well, what _is _it?" Rose asked.

"Gold," the Doctor replied. "As you can imagine, it's incredibly hard to come by enough gold to incapacitate the entire Cyberman army without upsetting someone. I've already pissed off Marco Polo, Tutankhamen, Oda Nobunaga, and Julius Caesar, and that's, quite frankly, enough for me."

"But what about that gun you used?" Jamie asked. "That seems to work on them good enough without coming across any gold."

"Doesn't it?" the Doctor asked. "Unfortunately, though, I've got the only handheld Glitter Gun within twenty solar systems, and I haven't got many gold charges left. I only have six at most right now."

"Wait…." Sarah said, "I'm sorry, but this really isn't something you should tell us. Can't you go to the police or the army or somebody?"

"No. I hate those guys," the Doctor said, "They're nothing but a bunch of stuck-up jerks who act without knowing both sides of anything or waiting for an explanation. Besides, guns and missiles and the like don't work on Cybermen. Their plating's too hard."

"So what do you need _us _for?" Sarah asked.

The Doctor looked hard at her. "_You," _he said, "You're the first one that they failed to convert on sight. That's something that's never happened before. Ever in Cyberman history. That's why they followed you, and _that's _why they targeted you. And as for me, technorganics are my business. Seventy-five percent of all intergalactic terrorism is caused by biomechanical life forms. It's my job to investigate them, and stop invasions by such races. Anyway, since the two of you were helping the girl, they're targeting you too."

"Heh, well, that explains why that little thingy tried to attack us," Jamie said, rubbing his bite mark.

The Doctor's eyes widened. "A tiny bug-like creature? Crystal eyes? Looked like a woodlouse?" he asked.  
"Yeah," Jamie said, "Why?"

"Get him out of here!" the Doctor shouted, pointing at Jamie, "He's contracted a cyber-virus by a Cybermat! It ensures that, in time, you become a Cyberslave so that they can easily convert you into a real Cyberman!"

Jamie looked surprised. "W….._what?" _he said, "What are you talking about?"

The Doctor sighed. "Cybermats are what the Cybermen use for the first stage of Cyber-conversion. They inject you with a cyber-virus so that your body won't reject the technological replacements, then you become their slave. It's an ingenious process, and it's almost incurable."

"But aren't you a _doctor?" _Rose asked.

"Well, technically what a 'police doctor' does on Gallifrey is investigate different factors and disasters that would completely mess up the timeline. But I suppose I could do something…..Let's see, I'll need to investigate Mondas, get a whole ton of gold…..oh, it'll just be easier if I dissect the Cybermat!" He turned to Sarah and Rose. "Do you have the thing?"

Rose fumbled in her pocket. "Yeah, here it is," she said, finding the inert robot insect.

"Ah! That will do nicely!" the Doctor smiled. "Be back in a bit!"

He rushed over to a police box that seemed to be a prop for a set. "Just need to get my tools from here, and….."

He went inside, and pulled out a metal rod with buttons and lights. "Right! All I have to do is scan this puppy with the sonic, and….." he waved it over the Cybermat. "…..why, that's interesting," he said, thinking to himself, "…..Ah! Here we are! The Cybermat's venom is the virus, and gold will indeed diffuse it! I just need to get enough gold to…..wait a second….it would be time-consuming to go and buy a gold jewel, and then crush it, and mix it…I don't even want to work out the calculations for that….."

The Doctor sighed. "Okay," he said, twirling around, "All aboard the police box! Next stop: The gold rush, where we can get all the gold we want!"

"What, in that?" Rose asked. "How can we go back in time…..to _America….._in that? No, wait…how we all fit in there?"

The Doctor looked. "Easy," he said, "It's bigger on the inside." He pushed the doors open-_inwards. _

Sarah stood agape. "Police boxes…..aren't supposed to open like that…." she muttered to herself.

Everyone went inside. The walls were covered in white circles, and there seemed to be a prevalent coral theme in the structures surrounding them. At the center, there was a complex computer system surrounding a large cylinder that constantly changed color from blue to red.

"Welcome to the TARDIS, kiddies," the Doctor said, "Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, an acronym that was thought up by my sister Susan for people who don't speak Gallifreyan. And, see? Told you it was bigger on the inside!"

"WELCOME BACK, MASTER," a tinny voice said. Sarah, Rose, and Jamie turned around to see the owner of the voice, and saw a small metal dog.

"Oh, this is K9!" the Doctor said, smiling. "I made him from the remains of a Cybermat because I got lonely. K9, these are Rose, Sarah, and Jamie."

"GREETINGS AND SALUTATIONS, MASTER, MISTRESSES," K9 said. "WHAT DESTINATION SHALL WE HEAD TOWARDS?"  
"California, circa 1851, I should say," the Doctor said, "No, wait…make that 1849, I don't wish to be caught in the middle of the Civil War."

"THE CALCULATIONS HAVE ALREADY BEEN FINISHED, MASTER," K9 said, "AWAITING YOUR FINAL COMMAND SEQUENCE."

"You know me too well, K9!" the Doctor smiled, rubbing his hands together. "I just love doing this myself….." He went over to the control panel, pushed a few buttons, and found the ripcord. "Alley-OOP!" he shouted, pulling it.

**Mr. 96: And there you have it, folks! Ridiculously long, but still the beginning of an epic!**


End file.
